nrgeekfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Podróż do Wawy i z powrotem
Tak się poskładało, że musiałem do Warszawy wyjechać na kilka godzin, dostałem bilety na pociąg wyruszający dokładnie o 16.56, w radosnym pląsie odpaliłem moją srebrną strzałę i o 16.00 ruszyłem na dworzec, niestety tego dnia Detroid było niezwykle zapchane, gryząc kierownicę, wrzeszcząc na wszystkich ze złości, no bo normalnie jeżdżą wszyscy jak debile, ale dzisiaj wszyscy święci, jest do czterdziestu jadą trzydzieści - no paranoja. Na dworzec wpadam o 16.55, niemal unosząc się nad ziemią, ZAPIERDALAM do pociągu, zziajany jak aktorka porno po gangbangu wpadam na peron i mogę tylko smętnie pomachać niknącemu w czeluściach dworca pociągowi. Jako że jestem sprytny, zuch chłopak ogarniam szybko kolejny pociąg, który jedzie tą samą trasą do Wawki, a potem odbija gdzieś tam na Bergamuty, nieistotne. Rusza on 5 minut po poprzednim więc na luzie jak wesoły lolo wbijam w ten pociąg, rozsiadam się jak lord, z duszą na ramieniu spoglądam, że nie wziąłem ładowarki do telefonu, a na ekranie wściekle miga 9%, jest to dość ważne gdyż w Wawie muszę się z skontaktować z kimś kto mi zamówi ubera pod wskazany (mi zupełnie nie znany) adres, myślę luz, wyłączam wszystkie energożerne moduły w telefonie czyli w zasadzie 90% telefonu, ściemniam ekran i walę głupa, że to pomoże, nic to, ważne że jadę. Do przedziału wbija konduktorka z takim jakimś mega instrumentem do kasowania biletów czy coś, wiecie wielki ekran, jakieś guziki, wajchy, przełączniki no konsola do obsługi wahadłowca, a jak przyjdzie co do czego to i tak dziurkaczem naparza bilet, ciekawe po co jej to. No więc podbija do mnie, szybko tłumaczę, że odjechał mi poprzedni i wsiadam w ten i co mogę zrobić, proszę pani. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach staram się być grzeczny i ułożony chrześcijanin bo wiadomo jakie wredne lańćpapary w PKP są. Babka patrzy na mnie jak na kosmitę, ja patrzę zafascynowany na jej konsoletę licząc, że wystuka tam magiczną sekwencję IDKFA i pojadę, ale nie, w końcu zauważyłem, że na kilka sekund jej wzrok odzyskuje trzeźwość i wypala „musi pan bilet… kupić… nowy…”. Okej spodziewałem się tego, 37pln kosztuje bilet z Detroid do Wawy więc nie zbiednieję, „no to wezmę” rzucam z rezygnacją wyciągając kartę płatniczą. „Kart nie obsługujemy”, no zmroziło mnie to, zerkam na konsoletę przecież to gówno ma pewnie nawet połączenie z NASA, ale nie obsługuje kart. Czyli zaawansowana konsoleta ma jedynie cel wyglądać szpanersko i ogólnie ma podświetlany nic nie robiący ekranik. Okej grzebię po kieszeniach choć wiem, że nic tam nie znajdę, no nie mam gotówki, ino karta, i co teraz? „Niech pan wysiądzie w Koluszkach”, okej „i co potem?”, „nie wiem” z rozbrajającą szczerością rzuca konduktorka, myślę no nic, plan jest taki, wysiadam w Koluszkach kupuję bilet na następny i jadę dalej, co nie? Koluszki – nie obrażając nikogo tam mieszkającego, stacja Koluszki to doskonale zakonserwowane PRL-owskie zadupie, wysiadam i od razu powietrze ze mnie schodzi, nie wiem gdzie iść, jakieś lumpy uważnie mnie obserwują, pewnie czekają aż się oddalę od stacji, aby mi wsadzić kosę pod żebro. No dobra, kasa biletowa – myślę. Jest, budynek pamiętający rządy Stalina wygląda upiornie, podbijam tylko po to by zobaczyć jak grube babsko które tam pracuje właśnie zakłada kłódkę na drzwi, idiotycznie pytam „co? już zamknięte?”, babsztyl patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę i starannie wypracowaną barwą głosu zarezerwowaną tylko dla kretynów wypala - „tak”, w tym jednym słowie zawiera się cała dawka ukrytych informacji które brzmią mniej więcej tak „ty śmierdzący konusie, co ty myślisz, że ja tu będę czekała na takich kmiotów jak ty? Że nie mam co w domu robić? Stary czeka na kalafiorową i schabowe z ziemniorami, a ja Ci będę bilet teraz drukowała, won mi stąd śmierdzielu bo psami poszczuję”, no to zostałem sam, Koluszki nie mają monitorów LCD z informacjami o pociągach tylko retro, vintage rozkłady na wielkich kartkach, jako że poczyniłem pewien progres w szkole podstawowej i potrafię odczytać co nieco, zagłębiam się w pasjonującą lekturę rozkładów jazdy. Okazuje się że do Wawy przybędzie jakiś szalony pociąg za minut czterdzieści, okej jeszcze nie jest źle, dzwonię do Tomka, który czeka na mnie w Wawie i mówię że jestem w Koluszkach, po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapada milczenie, jakby Tomek przeczuwał, że Koluszki to już stacja końcowa mojego życia i nigdy stamtąd nie odjadę, no ale w końcu pocieszycielskim tonem w którym wyczuwam nutkę żalu rzuca „spoko, spoko”. No więc czekam na ten pociąg widmo, w międzyczasie poszedłem do pobliskiego sklepu kupić sobie coś do żarcia i Colę, nawet się nie zdziwiłem, że przywitał mnie wielki napis „płatność kartą od 10 pln” – Koluszki. Więc Cola, dwa rogale, jakiś baton aby dobić do tych mitycznych dziesięciu złotych. Wracam na peron. Czekam, po czterdziestu minutach, kiedy już jestem najedzony i napity, naładowany pozytywną energią i czuję że mogę przenosić góry, tajemniczy głos z wieży kontroli w Koluszkach oznajmia, że pociąg będzie opóźniony o 15 minut. Ładnie się to zgrało z nadciągającymi tajfunami w tle, które tego dnia miały być niezwykle silne. No nic, czekam, po 55 minutach, spóźniony, wpada na stację mój pociąg, nowoczesna maszyna z takim długim nosem, wiecie jak te pociągi z japonii, tylko nasz ma długi nos, ale o prędkości maszyn z japonii może co najwyżej pomarzyć, więc po co ten futurystyczny szpanerski wygląd? Pewnie po to, że za 30 lat dobrniemy do prędkości japońskiej, a pociągi już będą na to gotowe. Wbijam do wagonu. Ponownie rozsiadam się jak lord, oczywiście nie mam biletu, ale zakładam, że skoro pociąg ma długi japoński nos to obsługuje karty, spokojnie czekam w przyjemnym chłodzie włączonej klimatyzacji. Wchodzi konduktorka i już tam stuka zszywaczem po biletach, dochodzi do gościa który siedzi przede mną, jakoś tak się poskładało, że gość czarnoskóry i jedynie po angielsku gada, głównie o tym, że chce kupić bilet bo nie zdążył na stacji, konduktorka w zaparte po polsku „bilet, bilet” no gość pokazuje, że nie ma, że musi kupić. Wszystko dzieje się podczas fascynującego połączenia języka polskiego, angielskiego i migowego. Babka w końcu pojmuje o co chodzi i mówi że okej, ale bilet kosztuje 130pln bo nie zgłosił się wcześniej do konduktora, że nie ma biletu, to że facet jest z innego kraju, nie mówi i zapewne nie czyta po polsku nie ma znaczenia, aby wyjaśnić gościa bierze go do tej kanciapy pomiędzy przedziałami i pokazuje jakiś regulamin czy nalepkę który głosi, że w przypadku braku biletu i nie zgłoszenia się do konduktora musi zabulić 130pln. Wspominam o tym, że ja też jestem w tej samej sytuacji, z tym że jestem biały, ale też nie zgłosiłem konduktorowi. Wracając do naszego przyjaciela, nie ma biletu i chyba albo nie ma polskich cebulionów albo nie wiadomo co, więc musi wysiąść na kolejnej stacji, co też robi. Żegnam ze smutkiem czarnoskórego pasażera którego zostawiam w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji w jakiej ja byłem kilkadziesiąt minut temu, dobrze że nie w Koluszkach – myślę i ruszamy dalej. Okej podbija do mnie konduktorka z konsoletą jakby mniejsza więc już widzę się na kolejnej zadupiastej stacji, ale nawijam, że bilet, się spóźniłem, potem Koluszki, zamknięte wszystko, wsiadłem desperacko do tego i proszę mnie nie wyrzucać, proszę pani. Babka poczuła się siłą wyższą w tej sytuacji patrzy na mój bilet w końcu mówi – „Panie, z tym biletem to Pan może nawet do Disneylandu jechać, dziś taki dzień, że nikt nie wie co się dzieje, ja nie wiem czy jestem w pociągu czy samolocie, ani jaka to strefa czasowa, taki burdel zapanował, bier Pan ten bilet i jedź Pan gdzie dusza zapragnie”. Siedzę zesztywniały i zupełnie nie kumam co się właściwie stało, babka nawet zszywaczem po bilecie nie przejechała, nie wspominając w zasadzie o sprawdzeniu. W ten sposób dojechałem do Wawki W warszawie miałem panel, ale to możecie sobie obejrzeć na streamie, natomiast ważne jest jedna rzecz. Tuż przed moim przybyciem przeszły jakieś trąby powietrzne, tajfuny i ogólnie sodoma i GO-Moria. Po streamie z Tomkiem jedziemy na dworzec, ogólnie pociąg mam za ok. godzinę więc jestem wyluzowany ziomeczek, w kasie kupuję bilet na 23:05, idę sobie do McDonalda i za 10 cebulionów kupuję zestaw BigMaca, żrąc kotleta z trocin, myślę jak to dobrze, że tym razem wrócę do domu bez problemów. Jest godzina 22.30, coś mnie tknęło, aby szybko dokończyć fastfoody i zejść na peron. Tam okazuje się że PKP przygotowało zagadkę logiczną. Jest 22:35, według biletu pociąg przyjedzie o 23:05 ale tablica wskazuje że pociąg już odjechał o 22:30 (patrz foto nr. 1), teraz zagadka o której przyjedzie/przyjechał pociąg? Jeśli jesteś niecierpliwy podaję odpowiedź. Pociąg przyjedzie o 23:30 ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Zerkam na tą tablicę, na bilet i zupełnie nie kumam co się dzieje, poza tym pod tablicą pojawiają się ciekawe komunikaty, a to że drzewo gdzieś spadło, a to ktoś wlazł pod pociąg albo inne kataklizmy. Do tego babka znudzonym głosem przez megafon tylko dodaje o ile każdy pociąg spóźniony, oczywiście nasłuchuję w tym bełkocie informacji o moim pociągu. Zastanawialiście się dlaczego megafony są ustawione na dworcach w takich miejscach aby nic nie było słychać? No ja też się zastanawiam. Tak czy tak rekordzista w temacie zdobył najwięcej punktów za 290 minut spóźnienia. Najlepsze jest to, że garuję na peronie gdzieś już 50 minut i zupełnie nic nie jedzie ani w jedną ani w druga stronę, zaczynam odczuwać potężne zmęczenie. W końcu pociągi zaczynają zjeżdżać, patrzę na tablicę LCD no kurde mój pociąg podjeżdża, jaranko, wsiadam, stoję w tym pociągu i coś mi nie gra. Wagony sypialniane, jakieś dziwne niełódzkie mordy, coś nie tak, wyłażę, zerkam na tablicę (foto numer 2), no nie, no mój pociąg, wracam. Stoję przy oknie i widzę jakaś panikę wokoło, coś się dzieje, wysiadam, ktoś tam podbija do konduktora, pyta „paaanie do łodzi jedzie?” w odpowiedzi słyszę „nieeee, gdzieś tam, gdzieś tam”, czytam tabliczkę (foto numer 3) no tak, do Świnoujścia jedzie choć tablica pokazuje, że do Łodzi, ciekawym ile osób myśląc, że za półtorej godziny obudzi się w Detroid zobaczy płynące Barki po Bałtyku. Stoję i patrzę jak debil w tą tablicę, pokazuje że mój pociąg będzie 22.30 ale jest już 23:20, na bilecie 23:05, próbuję rozwikłać tą łamigłówkę i oto jest, podjeżdża mój TGV dokładnie o 23:30, wbijam w niego, w zasadzie już mi wszystko jedno, Świnoujście czy Kujbyszew, byle jechać. I tak mi minęła radosna podróż z i do Warszawy. Do Wawki jechałem z Detroid trzema pociągami, z powrotem całe szczęście jednym. Zadanie domowe, ile jechałem do Warszawy i ile jechałem z Warszawy. Na koniec mały easter egg, w powrotnym pociągu rozwaliłem się jak lord, zazwyczaj na podróże biorę GPD WIN i oglądam filmy, tak było tym razem, odpalam GPD, zakładam słuchawki aby zrazu odciąć się od barachła. Dosiadają się jakieś dwie dziewuszki i siadają naprzeciw mnie, rozkładają te swoje różowe ajfony w pokrowcach z uszkami i coś tam klikają, ja sobie spokojnie oglądam. Ale słyszę pomimo słuchawek, że zaczyna się ciekawa konwersacja, dotycząca miniaturyzacji urządzeń. Jedna mówi „no zobacz jaki mały komputr, kiedyś komputry były duże, a teraz małe, kiedyś telefony miały kilka metrów a teraz zobacz z uszkami chowam do kieszonki, kiedyś wszystko było duże ale dzięki temu, że idzie wszystko do przodu teraz jest małe, fajnie że wszystko jest małe nie?”, na to druga zadaje kwestię filozoficzną – „no tak, ale zobacz np. niektórych rzeczy nie potrafią zmniejszyć np. pralki, fajnie by było mieć małą pralkę która bym brała na wakacje w torebce”. Ja tak słucham i czekam aż którejś z dziewuszek poruszą się koła zębate w czachach i dojdą czemu nie ma miniaturowych pralek wielkości ajfonów, ale się nie doczekałem, druga chyba uznała, że to słuszna uwaga i może będzie to kiedyś jej biznes za grube cebuliony - miniaturowe pralki. Temat zszedł na inne tory ale ja już nie słuchałem, pogrążony w serialu, odliczałem minuty dzielące mnie do powrotu na łono Detroid ''Facebook, dnia 22 czerwca 2018 r. '' Kategoria:Historie z życia